dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Stardust/Original Characters
Original characters appearing within Stardust listed below, in case you somehow didn't know: Main Characters 'Minami Arata' Captain of the Boxing Club and a current second-year student at the prestigious Kuoh Academy, he has a reputation as a handsome young teen and is known as the "Berserker of Kuoh" due to his tendency to punch people into unconsciousness with one punch, easily showing off his power and skill as a leader of boxing who has never lost a single match since starting high school. He formerly lived in Kyoto with his parents, who own a chain of sweet stores. In his first year of high school, he received a flyer and later summoned a Devil out of boredom, hoping to get a good fight from the experience. 'Ciara Macleod' A human/Angel hybrid whose mother is an ordinary human who had died at childbirth and Michael, the current leader of the Angels and Seraph. She is the current possessor of the legendary Longinus Sacred Gear, the [Boosted Gear]. When Ciara turned ten, she met her biological father for the first time and discovered her Supernatural heritage and awakened her Sacred Gear, learning that she was the current Red Dragon Emperor - or rather, Empress. She wishes to end the feud between the two Dragons and will stop at nothing to do so, though she hopes she doesn't have to fight in order to do so. Supporting Characters 'Navarog' Spawn of Ophis, Navarog is the "Mother of Evil Dragons" and one of the two "Dragon Tyrants", the "Achromatic Dragon Tyrant" and rival to Celebrant, the "Spectrum Dragon Tyrant". She wishes to help realize Ophis' wish of silence and alongside her mother, she helped form the Khaos Brigade in order to do so. 'Celebrant' Spawn of Great Red, Celebrant is the "Father of Dragons" and one of the two "Dragon Tyrants", the "Spectrum Dragon Tyrant" and rival to Navarog, the "Achromatic Dragon Tyrant". He merely wants to live life to its fullest and as such, he travels to every corner of the globe in search of whatever amount of fun he can find. He takes on an optimistic look at life, but he can be quite philosophical when he wants to. 'Saphira' The last Evil Dragon birthed by Navarog, only a mere one-hundred years ago before present times. However, this attendant to the Mother of Evil Dragons isn't just a mere Dragon; but one that was mixed with the genes of various Youkai, specifically the Kitsune and the Nurarihyon, over a span of a millennium. She assists with her mother in all tasks and believes herself to be her best (and most favored) child. 'Nue Nuraruhiyon' The current leader of the Eastern Faction of Youkai residing within Japan and the rival of Yasaka, a powerful Nine-Tailed-Fox Youkai that rules over the Western Faction of Youkai. Much like Yasaka, Nue also possesses power on par with an Ultimate-class Devil, however, his skill and battle experience put him above her in most scenarios. 'Tatsuya Maria' A former student of Jericho's Wall Academy of Knights, Maria had previously been reported missing, but this was not the case. She was born between a Japanese woman and an English man, however, she knows neither of her parents, instead, only knowing of her name and her ethnicity. Raised in an orphanage, she wished for her own place; she soon achieved that wish as she awakened her own Sacred Gear. Afterward, she was told of her heritage - her mother belonged to a group of Ninja, but was unfortunately killed in action. Later, Maria would enroll in the Knight Academy in hope of becoming stronger. 'Ekaterina Satanachia' The former head of the House of Satanachia and the only known member of the Clan, which is of the Extra Demons. Ekaterina and her family used to serve under the original Devil King - Lucifer - however, after his death and the deaths of her family, she rebelled against his descendant, thus earning her own place as a Top-class Devil. She was nominated by Navarog, the Spectrum Dragon Tyrant, as one of the three Devil Princes, or the "Three Lesser Satans", and due to her capabilities, she was tasked with helping military affairs, alongside Falbium Asmodeus. She currently has two peerage members, those being a Knight and a Rook, a Simurgh and a Sphinx; Viridi and Nefertari respectively. Her familiar is a Sylph who Ekaterina nicknamed as 'Ehyeh'. 'Chalize' TBA. Category:Fanon Story